3D body scanning technology has been developed for a long time. However, turning the scanned data into useful information for engineering purposes is still difficult. The problem is due to the raw data containing no useful information. The key points to solve the problem are feature recognition, data extraction, and symbolization. This invention proposes a feature based data structure for computer manikin and the method to construct the manikin from the scanned data of common 3D body scanner.